TobiMadara Baby Daddy
by JadedBat
Summary: Tobi/Madara X OC


Angel sat next to the toilet, for the last three weeks every morning before Tobi left to wake everyone, she'd run to the bathroom, before their alarm went off, she'd run to the bathroom and spend the morning losing everything she ate the night before, at first she thought it was Itachi's cooking but now she was almost certain it was something else, she stood and brushed her teeth to get the taste of puke out of her mouth, she laid back on her bed, the same bed that her and her lover shared. She just closed her eyes, when the door burst open, and in hop, the child-like man of her dreams.

"Angel time to get up, Tobi said so" He said

"Tobi close the door." Angel said sitting up, "WE need to talk"

Tobi walked over to the door, and closed it, locking it, so no one could get in, he removed his mask, she sighed, here she was about to tell her boss she was carrying his child, he leaned against the door.

"Are you still sick?" He asked

"Define sick" She replied

"Don't play games, Angel are you still sick?" He asked

"No Madara, I'm not sick" She replied

"Good, I'll tell Pein you can go back on missions." Madara said

"I can't" Angel said

Madara walked over to the bed and sat down, he wanted to know why his girlfriend, was saying she couldn't go on any missions right now. He turned his red eyes on her, he could tell something was on her mind.

"So why can't you go on missions?" He questioned

"I'm pregnant" She mumbled

"What? I couldn't hear you" he said

"I said I'm pregnant" She snapped

"That's nice" He said

"Did you hear me?" She asked

"Yes you said you're pregnant" He said as it hit him, his eyes became the size of plates, he looked at her, she looked away, she hated when he looked at her like that.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Let's see, I'm late, I've been puking every morning for the last three weeks, so I say yea, I'm sure." She replied

"I thought you were on the pill?" he said

"I was, the pill isn't 100% effective, Madara." Angel said

"You should have said something" He snapped

"I did, but you never listen to me." She replied

"I do too" He replied

"No you don't, Tobi listens but Madara doesn't" She snapped

"News flash, Tobi and Madara are one" He snapped

"No Tobi is fun, Madara is all business." She said

"No fun, that's not what you said last night." He smirked at the memory.

"Pervert" She said throwing the pillow at him

He caught it, and set in down next to him, he stood, he needed to think. He reached for his mask, and placed it back on his face, he unlocked the door, he looked over his shoulder, at her and said "I need time to think, I'll be sleeping in my room for a while." With those words he left her sitting there.

"Fine" She said but her mind was thinking something else, she would leave, and return home, and be the head of the family like she had been told she would be, if she hadn't ran away. She could tell what he would say, and it would be a cold day in hell would she give up her child. She stood and walked over to the door, closing it, and with a quick turn of her wrist she locked the door, she walked silently over to her closet, and pulled out her gear, she placed her clothes in the bag, she removed her ring, and changed her clothes, all she had to do was leave the base with out someone noticing her leaving. She knew out side her window, Zetsu had flowers, and if she stepped on one, she'd never hear the end of it. She didn't trust anyone to keep quiet about her leaving, the only thing she had left was her wings, she had never shown anyone them, the reason why, she wasn't a great flyer. She opened her window, walked over and unlocked the door, all she needed was someone finding her missing with the door locked, that'd be a red flag right there. She jumped from the third story window and took off flying.

7 ½ months later

Lady Chi of the Blood Clan in the Hidden Oni Village, sat in her hospital bed, holding her son, she was safe, no one knew the village's location but those who lived here, she lean back against the pillows, she could believe her luck in less then 7 months she had return home, took her rightful place as leader of the Blood Clan, and given birth, it was hard to believe she had once been a criminal, not that she had really done anything that was illegal, she had just lived as one, and carried the child of the leader of the Criminal Organization the Akatsuki. She ran her hand over the black curly hair of her son, like all the members of the Blood Clan, her son was born with wings. She kissed his forehead, and set him down in the hospital create, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Somewhere in her dreams she heard voices, familiar voices, she opened her eyes, and looked over at where she had placed her son, and only heir to the Blood Clan, he was missing, she looked over at the door, and there stood Madara, holding their son. She paled, she didn't know what he wanted with his son but if he tried to hurt her baby, he'd live to regret it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Look who is awake" Madara said walking over to her

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" Chii replied

"I have every right to see MY son" he said

"I thought you didn't want him" She said

"I never said that" he said

"No but your actions spoke loud and clear" She replied

"How?" Madara asked

"You said you needed time to think, when a guy says things like that, they mean it's over, and anything that came of the relationship, they mean get rid of it." She said

"I didn't mean that" He said

"Oh and don't forget the 'I'll be sleeping in my room'" she said

"I was just trying to get an idea as to how to proceed with our relationship." He said

"So what did you figure out?" She asked

"You'd leave and raise our child away from the organization, when he gets old enough he'll take over for me. I'd be home whenever I could, and we'd be happy, with plenty of children." he said

"I don't want a part-time father for Ky'r" She said

"Ky'r, interesting name." Madara said "But I need to keep up the Tobi part for a long time."

"I know." She said "Can I have him back?"

"Sure" he said handing over their child

"Thank you, how did you find this place?" She asked

"I spent a few years here a while ago" he said

"No one knew I was born here, how did you know?" She wondered

"Angel, no one enters my organization with out me doing a background check, I know things about you, that you may not know." he smirked

"Funny." She replied

"About us, please I miss you, Tobi has been a bad boy since you left. Tobi took Hidan's head off 12 times, destroyed Zetsu's plants, burned Sasori's puppets, and blamed it all on Deidara the idiot." Madara said

"I'm surprised Tobi used to be such a good boy, did Tobi do it or did Madara barrow Tobi's mask?" She asked

"The latter of the two." He replied "So?"

"I miss you, but, I don't know." She said

"Please, don't make me beg." He said

"Ok" She said

5 years later

Lady Chii walked with her son, her 3 year old daughter, and 1 ½ year old twins, one on each hip to the village entrance to wait for her husband and the father of her children, he would be back from making sure no one messed up his organization while he was enjoying the peaceful life with her. Soon they'd have another member of their ever growing family. She smiled as she saw the familiar figure coming up the secret path to the village. He waved, which set off 2 little monsters running down to him. He made it up to her with his children cling on to his legs, she smiled and kissed his lips.

"Welcome home."

(NOTE: Ky'r means prince)


End file.
